Tres son multitud
by Dani Arango
Summary: TRANSLATION. Bella and Edward had the life for which they had worked so hard, the children did not enter their perfect life of luxuries, trips and endless meetings, but a terrible event forces them to take care of their little 5-year-old niece. Will they change their self-centered life or let the girl grow up alone in a boarding school away from them?
1. Chapter 1: Not very pleasant day

_**The characters in this story are not mine, they are from Stephenie Meyer. The story is not mine either, it's from Teffi Masen, this is just an authorized translation**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Not very pleasant day**_

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

Bella snorted and covered her head with the blanket, it was the third consecutive night the girl cried, and she had an important meeting in the morning with the directors of the company and she could not get sleepless again.

\- Bella - Edward moaned, hugging her waist - she is crying

\- I already know it

\- Shut her up, I have a meeting with the Japanese in the first hour

\- I also have important things to do in the morning, - he turned and snuggled against his chest - it's your time to turn to go see her, it's your niece

\- It's yours too

\- She doesn't have my blood

\- Bitch - whispered attracting her to his chest

\- Fucking - spirited passing his leg over Edward's

None of them moved, both too tired to go to console the little girl who was sobbing two doors away from the main room.

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

The next morning, Bella had breakfast with her bowl of oatmeal with apples, cranberries and almond milk, Edward drank his coffee with toast and blackberry jam, while Paulette had breakfast cereal with milk on her princess' plate, and that, unlike from Bella and Edward who were already dressed and ready to go to their jobs, Paulette was still in her pajamas, she needed help with the shirtfront and shirt of the school uniform to which Bella and Edward had inscribed her.

\- Can you leave at 5? - asked Edward checking his phone

\- I think so - answered Bella leaving her plate in the sink and taking out the toothpaste that was in one of the cabinets - I'll send you a message if something comes up

\- Try not to - he left the cup and the plate next to Bella's and took his brush - I'll pass by you at that hour, the Biers will sign tonight and you know how much Riley involves his wife

\- I hate Bree and her homemade Thai food - Bella protested, rinsing her mouth - I'll be waiting for you

Paulette watched her two uncles talk to each other, ignoring that she was there, it didn't surprise her, they had done it the two months she was with them; the first week Bella had stayed with her at home, helping to rearrange her room, as well as waiting for the school bus to pass by her, but as the days passed she stopped having time for her, now it seemed that she even resented leaving her job because she needed her.

\- Pau… - Bella said looking away from the bag noticing that the cereal was not watery - why haven't you eaten?

\- I am not hungry and…

\- You need to eat or you will get sick and neither Edward nor I have the time to take care of you - he sighed and saw Edward leaving the kitchen with a briefcase in his hand - Rosalie will not be long in coming… please, do not call my work, I can not go out only because you did your pants again.

Paulette nodded without seeing her, Bella sighed and left the kitchen, Edward was waiting for her with the coat in his arms, helped her to put it on and before opening the door he kissed her on the lips.

Paulette stayed in the huge kitchen feeling feeling tears running down her cheeks, they had not kissed her goodbye and she did not like the ALL-BRAN Raisins

The hands on the clock above the door frame reminded her how lonely she was in her aunt and uncle's house, three times the size of her old house, and too scary.

The door of the car was heard from outside the house, Paulette got out of the chair and ran to her room to hide in the bathroom to wash her face before Aunt Rosalie saw the marks of her tears.

\- Pau - Rosalie's voice was heard calling her before she opened the door of his room - Did not they help you get dressed again?

\- We were late - she lied, beginning to take off her pajamas, she did not like when Rosalie spoke ill of his uncles

\- That's not excuse sweetie - she said taking out the uniform from the closet - Bella or Edward could dress you in less than 5 minutes.

Paulette said nothing, just let her dress her uniform and then take the backpack and go down to the first floor where Matilde - who helped her uncles to keep the house clean and never spoke to her - was picking up her plate off the table.

She went to the cupboard and took one of Edward's jam-filled rolls, the bus would arrive at any moment for her and she could not leave without breakfast.

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

Bella was concentrated on her computer, the meeting with the managers had gone fantastic and she expected to receive a good increase and increase in her check by the end of the week.

Her door was opened without knocking first, letting three unruly children run to her sophisticated white sofa and put his dirty shoes on it.

\- Hello Aunt Bella - the three kids spoke at the same time, showing their best innocence, but quickly seeing themselves intimidated by Bella's impatient look.

\- What are you doing here?

\- Nice way to say "hello" to your nephews - said Rosalie, entering the office and sitting in front of her - I have come to talk with you.

\- I don't have time, so if you can go and take your brats I'll thank you very much.

\- As nice as always - Rosalie ignored her and kept talking with the whispers of her children in the background - I am worried about Paulette.

\- I do not have time to talk about the girl, besides, she's fine.

\- You have her in a school from 9 in the morning to 4 in the afternoon, and you can not even take her or go for her… I can not go every morning to dress her and make sure she get on the bus, I have children and husband who need me at home.

\- And do you want me to thank you for your great egocentricity and your need to interfere where you are not welcome? - Bella said while paying attention to the report she was reviewing - I do not tell you to go to my house every morning including Saturdays and Sundays, I can hire a governess to take care of Paulette

\- You are an insensitive person - Rosalie protested, standing up and hitting the desk causing Bella to look away from the monitor and the children shut up - I'm going to your house because Paulette is my niece and I take care about her, Alice and Jasper trusted that you would take care of Paulette perfectly and all you have shown is that you are monster without heart.

\- Neither Edward nor I wanted children - Bella said standing up quite angry, the three children did not know who were more afraid of, if their mother or Bella - Alice and Jasper knew it, the whole family knows it, we are not going to stop or change our plans just because Paulette is with us, absolutely nobody wanted to stay with her using the stupid excuse that it was the desire of Alice and Jasper, when everyone knows that they left us because we were the only ones who could give her a better level of life that any of you - the door was opened by Bella's secretary who brought the Green Tea Frapuccino I had asked her to bring me when she returned from her break - call me how the fuck you want but I'll tell you one thing, from today you are prohibited from entering my house, I will raise Paulette as I get the fucking and if I want to leave her at at school for eight hours, I will do it, and you know what? You will not be able to do anything to avoid it.

Rosalie grabbed her purse and shouting at her children left the office, Bella collapsed in her chair and looked at Angela who left her drink on the desk.

\- I will talk to Yesenia, - she sat in front of her - I told her she should not let anyone in while I was not here.

\- Do not worry, Angie, -I sighed, drinking from her delicious drink - could you please find full time nannies? Matilde will not take care of Paulette, no matter how much her salary increases, she does not like children as much or more than me.

\- You will have a list before Edward arrives - she said, standing up -, you are still going to my bachelorette party in Las Vegas, right?

\- That's why I need a full time nanny, preferably older women. I do not want any of the girls flirting with my husband.

\- Of course Bells

Angela left her office and Bella was ready to concentrate again on her work ready to forget the unbearable visit, as she had told Rosalie, Paulette was not going to intervene in their plans and commitments.

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

* * *

 _ **Author's comment**_

 _ **Hello girls,**_

 _ **I know, I know, I would have to be writing the chapter of "Nuestra pequeña gran sorpresa", but I assure you that the updates will remain the same, once a week.**_

 _ **I await your comments, opinions, theories, criticism or whatever you want to share with me of this Bella and Edward quite different from the tender and loving ones that are with read in the next chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Translator's comment**_

 _ **Hello girls,**_

 _ **This is my first translation, and I'm actually a little nervous. I liked this story a lot, and that's why I decided to translate it. I would like to know what you think about the story.**_

 _ **In addition to that, in all the chapters I will put the "author's comment" and the "translator's comment".**_

 _ **I hope you have a nice day / night**_


	2. Chapter 2: Accident

_**The characters in this story are not mine, they are from Stephenie Meyer. The story is not mine either, it's from Teffi Masen, this is just an authorized translation.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Accident**_

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

 _ **~ 2 months ago ~**_

Bella entered the police station 20 minutes after Edward told her about what happened.

Everyone was at the police station, Rosalie and Emmett crying hugging Esme who was hysterical, Carlisle was in a corner covering his face with his hands, and Mr. Brandon sobbing in a corner, saw Edward leaving one of the offices along with the one that supposed, was in charge of the paperwork of the accident, I walked towards them without doubting.

\- Edward - I got next to him hugging him immediately - baby…

\- Jasper is dead Bella - whispered hugging her small waist - Jasper and Alice died instantly.

\- A patrol will escort you, the young lady can accompany you if you like - Bella nodded in the middle of the sentence, she would not leave her husband when he needed her most - it will be waiting for you at the entrance when you want to leave.

\- I have to tell them that they are dead and I will go to recognize the bodies so they can give them to me and we can bury them.

\- I will go with you.

\- Thanks babe

Bella did not let go of Edward's arm, not even when he had to tell Esme and she fell down in Emmett's arms, or when Carlisle was so shocked that he went blank sitting around doing nothing, when Rosalie, or when Rosalie blamed him for taking her sister for a stupid contract that could wait until the next day, much less when the Brandon lords collapsed leaning against each other.

She stayed with him when he entered the morgue where he recognized the disfigured bodies of his brother and sister-in-law.

She was with him when in the privacy of the car he collapsed and wept over her shoulder like a 5-year-old child, cried for a long time, heartbreaking sobs that broke her soul, she hated to see her husband suffer, but she could not do anything to spare him the pain.

\- Can you go with the girl? - he said moving away from her shoulder once he was calm enough to speak - everyone is too sensitive to see her and not cry in front of her.

\- Baby, I do not think it is the most convenient, I have not even been able to spend more than 10 minutes with her alone.

\- I know, babe, but, - he rubbed his face trying to disappear all traces of tears - were her parents who died Bells, she needs a known shoulder where she can vent… although the commander told me she is quite calm, better than the rest of the family.

\- It's a girl, love, - she kissed his cheek - she still does not know what is really going on, poor dear, I will go and I will stay with her, call me if you need me, no matter how absurd it seems to you, you know that I love you and I will be there for you all the time.

\- I know, I will call you when all this is over

Bella kissed his lips repeatedly and then got out of the car and entered the police station where social services were taking care of the girl.

Upon entering the office that was told was her niece, a small blond hair ran to her ignoring the older woman with whom she draws.

Since Paulette was a baby she had loved being with Bella, the times that Bella had loaded her, could be counted with the fingers of one hand and they had excess, she did not like babies and Alice had had that very present, for that reason she did not leave his daughter with her or Edward, but now she could not take her away, the girl needed to be consoled after what had happened in less than 24 hours.

\- Aunt Belly

Bella hated to call her that way, she had told Alice more than once, but it seemed she did not care because the girl kept calling her the same.

\- I am Dr. Muran, - the woman presented herself, taking her briefcase from the desk - since you have arrived, I will retire to speak with Mr. Cullen's attorneys.

Bella nodded and saw the woman leaving with the girl attached to her waist, she did not even know that Jasper and Alice had lawyers who would have issues to resolve after their death.

\- What do you think if we sit down and continue drawing?

Paulette nodded and taking Bella's hand went back to the little table where sheets and colors awaited them, Bella sat cross her legs which Paulette took as an invitation to sit on her lap, Bella sighed, but did not take her off.

\- Do you think I can leave this in my dad's grave?

\- I think so, - Bella answered seeing the drawing of three little monkeys holding hands in the middle of a garden with flowers and a huge rainbow crossing the sky from end to end.

Several hours later Bella was on her way to home with Paulette in the back seat, the family had disappeared inexplicably, although if she were to be honest, she felt sorry for the girl who would have to endure her gaudy aunt and two neurotic grandmas who could not control themselves, God forgives her, but she did not think she could bear the cries of her mother-in-law's lament.

\- Aunt Belly? - She called her looking at the window.

\- What happens?

\- Will I sleep in your house?

\- I do not think so, Rosalie will come for you at any time.

But as the hours passed and the night came, Bella wondered if Rosalie was really going to go for the girl.

She was so relieved when she saw Rosalie's old truck parked next to Edward's sports car at the entrance of her house.

Upon entering the house, Paulette stopped eating cookies and ran to embrace Rosalie, Bella noticed hoy decayed Edward was, but did not say anything in the presence of Rosalie.

\- You already have the girl, now get out of my house - Edward said, walking to the kitchen without seeing any of the three

\- Your husband is…

\- Shut up and get out of my house - Bella interrupted her, following Edward.

The door closing, as well as Paulette's high "goodbye" was the last thing Bella heard before seeing Edward taking the tequila horse and serving himself another.

\- Love…

\- She's a bitch.

\- Rosalie? I know

\- She's blaming me - he said incredulously-, Jasper was using the company's car for finnish non-work.

\- What do you mean?

\- Jasper had not gone through any contracts to the office, was not even on a road that will connect to the office

\- So?

\- The funeral expenses are not borne by the company, much less for Alice.

\- She knows that?

\- Of course, she went to shout me at the office that it was our fault they were dead and all my attempts to cover the real reason went down the drain, Jasper had been working on the company for only a few months, I'm not even sure they are going to give them a pension to Paulette.

\- And Rosalie thinks that everything's your fault, right? That her exaggerations do not bring consequences and that Alice and Jasper are innocent in all this… She's a bitch.

\- She is, I already took charge of the funeral services, although it will be not be the great thing as Rosalie wanted, shit, she wanted a fucking monument to Alice.

\- Exaggerated as always… tomorrow will be the funeral? And I think you should stop drinking

\- I'm depressed Bella

\- I know baby, but filling your liver with alcohol is not the solution, come on, let's take a bath in the jacuzzi, it will help you to relax, even if it's a little.

Edward did not refuse the offer and followed her with the wheel in his hand.

The next few hours he let himself be pampered by Bella who cleaned his tears and kissed him repeatedly until he controlled himself. When they finally got into bed it was after three in the morning, but Edward was calmer and could sleep falling asleep hugging his wife's body.

Bella took longer to fall asleep, she did not know what would be waiting for them tomorrow, but no matter what, she was for Edward even when the whole family blamed him for Jasper's irresponsibility, leaving during a storm in the company car and without sure it was just his fault, Bella was not going to say it out loud unless they made Edward feel bad again.

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

* * *

 _ **Author's comment**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it, as you can see we started with the day of the accident, we will see if Paulette manages to win the hearts of these two.**_

 _ **I recommend that in the next chapter you go prepared with knives, you will hate this peculiar couple against children.**_

 _ **Let me know your opinions, comments, criticism, theories or whatever you want to share with me.**_

* * *

 _ **Translator's comment**_

 _ **Hello girls,**_

 _ **Here we have a new chapter of this curious couple, and here we return a little to explain how things happened. I want to thank the girls for giving him "favorite" and "follow", I'm very excited about it. Thanks for that.**_

 _ **I will publish a chapter every week.**_

 _ **Breese: Thank you very much for your comment.**_


	3. Capítulo 3: Decision

_**The characters in this story are not mine, they are from Stephenie Meyer. The story is not mine either, it's from Teffi Masen, this is just an authorized translation.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Decision**_

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

Three days after the burial, Bella and Edward received an urgent call from Jasper's lawyer, he needed their presence in his office because they were included in the will and it was very important that they were present.

Bella's boss had been upset because she would have to leave again even though she had a pile of work waiting for her and with meetings to re-standardize, if she wanted the promotion she could not be presenting excuses every two days.

Edward was not better, he had to cancel three very important appointments and move another for the next day in early hours even though it was Saturday and he had several videoconferences to do.

Bella arrived at the small parking lot - barely 4 drawers - of the building and saw that Edward was waiting for her, she parked next to him and smiled when he open the door and helped her out.

\- Are you all in? - she asked kissing his lips - What did they quote us for? We did not even get along with them enough to leave us something, the girl needs things more than we do.

\- No idea what they left as a will, but since you agree we will reject everything so that Paulette will keep it - Bella nodded and holding hands they walked to the building - the quicker we finish this faster we can go back to the office, did Marcus get upset?

\- The mail tray has not stopped ringing, I think I'll have to work late today, and you?

\- Today I won't be late but tomorrow I'm not sure, call me if you get out after midnight

They kept talking about things at work and that maybe they could go to eat at the usual French restaurant before returning to their respective offices.

They arrived to the indicated floor and saw that everyone was seeing them badly

\- You arrived 40 minutes late - Esme recriminated them.

\- We are so sorry - Bella apologized as she took the cell phone out of her purse and checked that Angela had sent three messages that she needed to respond urgently - but you know we have more important things to do, than to reprimand a child for picking his nose.

Mathias, Rosalie's 9-year-old son blushed and looked down at being discovered, he thought he was being quite discreet

The room fell silent, Bella and Edward were concentrating on their phones ignoring everyone else, although Rosalie and Emmett's children were blushing to see how Edward had seated Bella on her legs and held her by the waist, although they saw his parents kissing had never seen his mother sit on his father

The secretary made them go to the lawyer's office telling them that she would be with them in a moment, Bella and Edward were the last to enter and therefore were left standing on the wall somewhat tight since the office was too small

\- I told you not to buy them so high - Edward whispered putting his arm around Bella's waist

\- Shut up - she challenged him by leaning against him

\- Hi aunt Belly, hi uncle Eddie - Paulette spoke down the legs of Mr. Brandon and walking towards them - I really like your blouse, it's pink and I like pink

\- It is salmon color - Bella, ashamed for not having noticed her when she arrived, corrected her - I like you ... ahh ... your ... pigtails

Paulette smiled and gave a small jump to then stretch her arms to Edward, who smiled and tightened his grip on Bella's waist causing a wince

\- Come here, Pau - Emmett called her looking angry to Edward - sit down with us

Paulette hugged Edward's legs and went with Emmett

The lawyer coughed as he entered, noticing a certain tension in the environment

\- Thank you for coming here hastily, but to this day I have all the updated information on the testament of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

\- I did not know that my sister left a will - spoke Rosalie  
\- They did it when their daughter was born, but in the last 5 years things have changed a lot, the house that they would leave on behalf of the girl was seized 2 almost 3 years ago.

\- But Jasper was working and trying to recover with the monthly arrears - Esme defended Jasper remembering that he had told her he was about to get the house back, his son could not have lied to her

\- Well, he did not, Mrs. Cullen, - the lawyer intervened leaving the folder that he had obtained from the bank - the house was bargained 4 months ago, until the day of his death they had lived in an apartment belonging to their sister-in-law, Bella Cullen, right?

\- That's right - Bella spoke uncomfortably, she still remembered how much Alice had begged her not to say anything to anyone, she hated the idea that the family knew they were so bad economically that they could not pay rent anywhere - they would only stay for a few months, in which they found something better, a university department was not the best option to educate a little girl.

\- But their stay lasted for almost 3 years and the expenses they had increased with the entrance of the girl to the preschool and the dismissal of Mrs. Alice from her job - the lawyer continued - Mr. Jasper's salary was not enough, besides he had just to be fired and in his new job he did not have enough time to give the girl a good pension.

Those present denied looking at Edward out of the corner of his eye, but he did not flinch, that Jasper had not been consistent in his work was not his fault, he could omit that he was also fired for being absent unjustifiably in the months that he had been working in the company, among many more things

\- The few belongings that they still had were distributed among you

The lawyer read the words that Alice and Jasper had left to distribute their things, things so banal that they had no absolute purchase value.

Rosalie keeps her wedding dress and the record collection, Esme and Carlisle with the photo albums and wedding souvenirs, Mr. and Mrs. Brandon left the paintings that Alice painted in her spare time, while for Emmett it was the old truck that they could never compose, but it was their last point, where they left the most precious thing that they had for Bella and Edward, that surprised everyone.

\- The custody of the girl is yours - said the lawyer looking away from the testament - Mr. Cullen made them tutors a few months after the girl was born, you signed accepting.

\- It can not be, - Bella said incredulously, glancing at Paulette who was eating a lollipop with the other children - we were the last option, Alice told me we were the last option, after my parents-in-law, her parents and Emmett and Rosalie. We were the last option, that's why we accept to sign.

\- It's what Alice and Jasper decided - the lawyer spoke looking at Bella's hysteria - in their words, you were the best suited to take care of their daughter.

\- It must be a mistake, - Rosalie said - my sister would never leave Paulette to them.

\- There is no error, social services has already proven that you have the ability to take care of Paulette perfectly, I understand that the girl is staying with Mrs. and Mr. Brandon

\- Yes - Mr. Brandon said- and if that's what my daughter decided, we will not object, just let us see our granddaughter.

\- But we can not take care of her - Edward said trying to control himself and make them come to reason - we work from monday to saturday, and sometimes on sunday, we have continuous trips an neither Bella nor I intend to reduce our working hours.

\- Well, you'll have to do it - Carlisle said, standing up - Jasper has left the girl with you, you have a nice big house, you've worked for the same compañy before you even graduated, you can reduce your work hours, you will not go bankrupt for leaving the office a few hours.

\- Well, we don't want to leave it, - Edward protested - We have worked to be where we are, we didn't stagnate having children when we could not even keep ourselves, we can't take care of the girl because we don't have the time that she needs.

\- But, I'm going to behave very well, Uncle Eddie, - Paulette said, drawing everyone's attention - I promise not to play prank and go to bed early

\- See? The girl wants to go with you - Esme said - and you will take care of her with a good face

\- The girl is staying with you - Bella said using her last chance - we can help with everything you need with regard to the girl, transport, clothes, meals, health, whatever you want, but you stay with the girl.

\- You're a bitch - Rosalie said standing up - this is not about money, my sister trusted you.

-Your sister trusted in our money, the lawyer said it, we are the only ones who can support Paulette, not you or your parents or Edward's, as simple as that, I don't know how to take care of a girl and I assure you that I will not leave my job to clean mucus.

But even though Bella had a point and although Edward made it clear that the girl would be alone almost all day, none of those present agreed to stay with the girl, either due to lack of rooms in their home or old age they had.

\- You must mature, - said Carlisle when they left the office - the girl needs you.

\- Well, Alice and Jasper should not have her if they did not have a job or a fixed home - he huffed, taking the cigar to his mouth - we don't need to mature because we don't want children, don't blame us 'cause we do not want to take care of Paulette, we have jobs and responsibilities that we are not going to leave, and I won't force Bella to leave the job for which she has fought… now excuse me, I have to call my secretary and tell her I'll arrive a little later.

Carlisle walked away from him, not believing that he would return to his job after the girl was under his care.

Bella hung up the phone and returned to Edward, Marcus had reacted as she expected, he wanted her back in the office as fast as she could, the office need her and must return, Angela could not do the job for her.

\- I don't want take care of a girl, I'm not good at that, - She whispered putting Edward's cigarette and puffing on it - I'll ruin her, love.

\- We have to do it, it will only be for a while, love, I promise.

\- It is not a dog that we can have for a while Edward, is a girl which should go to school, do homework, feed and educate.

Edward hugged her waist and took his cigarette.

\- She's under our care, love, we will send her to a boarding school in a few months.

\- Can we do it? Won't your parents say something?

\- What can they say? They are aware of the girl because Jasper and Alice's death is recent, but the must also continue with their lives and the won't see Paulette as they are now wanting to do, they used their age to don't stay with the girl.

Bella nodded and laid her head on Edward's shoulder thinking about how deal with everything.

That blond girl could not be under their care!

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

* * *

 _ **Author's comment**_

 _ **Hello girls,**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter, Bella and Edward tried not to stay with Paulette, but as you can see, they didn't have any success.**_

 _ **I hope you leave your opinions, comments, criticism, theories or whatever you want to share with me in a review.**_

* * *

 ** _Translator'_** _ **s comment**_

 _ **Hello girls,**_

 _ **This couple still wishes they had not had the girl in their lives, however, now they have no other choice.**_

 _ **Thank you very much everyone for your comments.**_

 _ **Brookeworm3 : Maybe, it's more complicated than that, but you're on the right track**_

 _ **Breese : We do not know, but it's going to be very difficult for them to have her at home, especially because of their nosy family.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome home?

_**The characters in this story are not mine, they are from Stephenie Meyer. The story is not mine either, it's from Teffi Masen, this is just an authorized translation.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Welcome home?**_

The family had been upset when Bella and Edward told them they should go back to work.

\- I'm not going to leave my job, - Bella said, taking the keys out of her purse - you didn't listen to me and the children are not accepted in the office.

\- And I have a meeting with a client, - Edward said sending emails from his phone - I don't have the time to take care of her.

\- It's your responsibility, - Mrs. Brandon protested - my husband should go to the chiropractor and we can not take the girl.

\- Ask for a taxi and take it to the house, run on our own.

\- You can not…

\- We warn you - Bella said walking to the car.

\- What time will you go through it - Esme sighed, taking Paulette's hand

\- I hesitate to leave before midnight.

\- I'll go through Bella, so don't wait for me early either.

\- Bella has her own car - said Rosalie - you can go through Pau.

\- I'm not going to let my wife walk through the streets alone at midnight.

Edward and Bella got into their cars and walked away from the building, Paulette said goodbye with one hand an with the other held her favorite doll.

The adults left to prepare the suitcases to deliver them when they went to Paulette.

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

The clock read 3 o'clock in the morning when the car parked in front of the Cullen house, Esme and Rosalie were waiting for them, quite angry.

\- Paulette fell asleep hours ago and don't say "we warned you" - Esme reproached them.

\- Well, we did it, - Bella said with a shrug - I'm sleepy and tomorrow I have to go back to the office early, so if you bring Paulette, we can go.

\- Will not you stay with her?

\- I have to work

\- What about you, Edward?

\- Three meetings before noon, maybe I got home at 5 or 6

\- It is saturday

\- And we lost half an afternoon today.

\- It's better that Pau spend the night here - said Esme thinking about her sleeping granddaughter - It's already late, tomorrow you go through the girl?

\- We can go and take the things of Pau while you are in the office - said Rosalie - so she will be installed when you arrive

\- I'm not going to let your kids stain my chairs and rug, - Bella warned, remembering the time their immaculate white sofa was filled with cherry soda. - we will call you when we get home and you can take Paulette with her things, I'm not going to give the keys or the password of my house.

\- Those are just armchairs

\- The cleaning cost me 200 dollars.

Both left the house and got into the car thinking that in a few hours Paulette would be with them at all time.

They were not even a little ready to have her with them.

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

It was 7 o'clock in the afternoon when Bella came home, Edward had arrived an hour earlier and had decided to go buy something to have dinner with Paulette, hade calling her mother-in-law, assuring her that the room was ready, but had to endure the heartbreaking sobs from Esme, because when she went to Alice and Jasper's apartment, she discovered that they hardly had the necessary things.

I park next to Edward's car and go down just to see my neighbor arrive with her three children, a 16-years-old girl, and 11-years-old twins, they had been neighbors since the twins were about 4-years-old and had never spoken, except when the girl was an explorer and she sold them cookies.

\- Hello

The woman with latin features looked at her children who blushed and said in chorus "good afternoon lady" and went home with their football bags on their shoulders.

\- Hi, I'm María, - she said, approaching the fences of bushes- can I help you with something?

\- I'm Bella, nice to meet you… we've been neighbors for quite some time and I was wondering in which school your children go, my niece will live with us and I'm not planning to cross half the city to take her to her old school.

\- I understand, the school were my children go is half an hour from here, has a fairly good transportation system, pass them to the door and leave them at the time they finish their classes and extra workshops, for example, my children leave until five in the afternoon and arrive home at six, do homework, have dinner and go to bed.

\- That would be great, my husband and I work all day and we need to keep the girl occupied.

\- I'll find the school phone number for you to schedule an appointment, I assure you that it makes life much easier to have them in a full-time school.

Bella nodded and said goodbye exchanging numbers, María came thinking how her serious neighbors could take care of a small girl, she remembered how difficult it had been when his children cried for being all day at school.

Bella entered the house, Edward was waiting for her with a certain panic attack.

\- What's up, love? - she asked sitting next to him and hugging him.

\- I don't want her here, Bella, I do not want her here.

\- Me neither,- she admitted covering her face - but we can not do anything to prevent it, you have said it, it will only be for a while.

Edward nodded but didn't let bella pull away from him, instead he put her on his lap and kissed her desperately, Bella responded with the same emotion, she was not going to push him away when they both knew it would be the last moments they would have alone at home.

The engine of a car, as well as the cries of several children warned them that they had arrived, both moaned and got up to open the doors.

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

The move of the girl had been faster than they had thought, with only two boxes were she had his clothes and a small trunk with her toy was all she had, now they were saying goodbye as Emmett had to take his parents and Rosalie's to their respective homes and it was a long way, with three children who could not be still, for that reason were in the garden where they couldn't ruin or destroy anything.

Bella had given part of the dinner to Rosalie and confirmed that she had asked for the week in the office to stay with Paulette and fix things at school, she could bother her, but she must admit that Rosalie really cared about Paulette, that included that she had been upset because they would change her school, but there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

Bella was putting the glasses, where she had offered them to drink, in the dishwater when Paulette entered from the back garden with a sad pout and crying eyes, stepped over to Rosalie and stood in front of Bella.

\- Aunt Bella…

\- What happened?

\- Is not it true that you love me?

\- What kind of question is that, Paulette?

\- Matt, Alex and Zack said that you did not want me here and you would send me to sleep in the garden in a dog house.

Bella looked at Rosalie who blushed and embarrassed about what her children had said, but she chose to ignore her and focused on the little blonde's pout.

\- Edward and I love you very much, Paulette- I assure and clean her tears- I would send your cousins to the garden to sleep and I would not given a dog house, you will have your own room upstairs.

Paulette smiled and hugged her legs, Bella sighed and patted her back to send her to say goodbye to her grandparents.

\- They are children, - Rosalie said apologetically - They don't want to hurt.

\- Keep it to yourself, - I cut her off believing nothing of what she said - go for your children and leave my house.

\- You're so rude - she said before going out into the yard and calling the children.

They were all alone in the house in a matter of minutes, it was their first night as a family of three and the only one who was excited was Paulette, Bella and Edward did not know what they would do from now.

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

* * *

 _ **Author's comment**_

 _ **Hello girls**_

 _ **As Paulette came to live with them, we will see that such happens their first night and as the saw may not be prepared, but they are aware that they should be interested in the girl.**_

 _ **I'll just tell you that those who hate this couple will continue hating them for quite some time.**_

 _ **I clarify a question that I have asked enough. Rosalie and Alice are sisters, both Brandon, while Emmett, Jasper and Edward are Cullen, and Edward is the youngest.**_

 _ **Let me know your opinions, comments, criticisms, theories, or whatever you want to share with me in a review, I read each of them and try to answer them all.**_

* * *

 _ **Translator's comment**_

 _ **Hello girls,**_

 _ **This couple is not willing to leave their work aside for the girl, and for now she will go to a full-time school. Paulette is excited but her uncles are not so much, and the rest of the family much less, but nobody is really thinking about the girl, everyone is worried about the will of Alice and Jasper.**_

 _ **Girls, I'm sorry to tell you that next week I will not be able to upload a chapter because I'll be in a camp, but for those who leave me a review, I'll give you a small preview. Thank you very much for your comments, favs and alerts.**_

 _ **See you next chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5: First day

_**The characters in this story are not mine, they are from Stephenie Meyer. The story is not mine either, it's from Teffi Masen, this is just an authorized translation.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: First day**

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

On sunday at first hour Rosalie showed up with her children and Emmett in the house, waking Bella and Edward of their sweet rest.

\- Where do you have the vegetables? - she asked checking the refrigerator, the children were in the TV room with Emmett taking care of them, Paulette was still asleep on the top floor.

\- There is not - Bella yawned waiting for Edward to move away from the coffee maker, she urgently needed a large portion of caffeine to support the blonde woman - in the afternoon comes the boy who brings the pantry

\- And what do you eat for breakfast and lunch today?

\- We order food by domicile - Edward said, offering Bella the cup, and receiving a hot kiss of thanks.

\- Well, that must change, - interrupted Rosalie- Paulette must eat healthy.

\- You must have thought that before you didn't want her in your house - Bella sighed drinking from the cup - so please keep your " _eat healthy_ " by yourself because we will not do it and you will not prepare anything in my kitchen.

\- I have a long list of what Paulette likes and does not like, I just want to help you to adapt to the girl.

\- Do what you want, in the speed dial is the number of the minisuper, call them if you want to ask something for Paulette- answered Edward taking Bella's hip that was about to finish the cup of coffee - we will go back to bed 'cause is too early for us, I don't want children running around the house or in the garden.

Rosalie was going to protest, but Bella and Edward had disappeared, she pick up the phone and called to the minisuper reviewing the long list that had taken about the absolutely necessary things that Paulette needed to have in the fridge.

Paulette came down 30 minutes later with her hair messed up and wrinkled pajamas, kissed Emmett on the cheek and went to the kitchen to find Rosalie arguing over the phone about the brands that Bella and Edward refused to buy, Paulette opened the cupboard and smiled when she saw that the strawberry juice boxes were in the place that Edward had said the night before bedtime.

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

Three hours later Rosalie and Emmett left after Alex had thrown one of the vases that Bella had in the room with the many roses that Edward gave her each month, Emmett had defended his son alluding that it was a simple vase that could be bought anywhere besides that, forbidding them to go to the garden was more than obvious that the children were hyperactive.

Bella had just rolled her eyes and forced them to pick up the broken pieces while the three children watched from the sofa very regretful, just as Paulette was completely staining her pajamas for the Danonino (1) that was eating standing next to Edward.

Again the three of them at home, Bella served Paulette milk and cookies while they prepared something for lunch, they didn't ask for domicile every saturday, that would be a rather unnecessary expense, but they loved to make Rosalie mad.

Paulette smiled when Bella left in front of her a stack of three " _hot-cakes"_ with chocolate syrup and whipped cream, although the coconut milk did not please her.

The three of them spent most of the day in front of the television, Bella and Edward dozing on the couch while Paulette played on the carpet and watched the cartoons.

When it was time to eat Edward prepared pasta with green tomato cream, Paulette finished with half a paste on the clothes, Bella laughed to see his failed attempts to eat the spaguetti, she taught her to roll it on the fork.

At 6 o'clock Edward had Paulette sitting on her stomach on the sofa while they watched "Gray's Anatomy" and Paulette ate her last Danonino.

Bella frowned when Rosalie's truck came back to park on the sidewalk.

\- We come to wish Paulette good night, - Esme said as she handed her a handful of Alice's clothes. - It's for Paulette, maybe she'll like it when she's older.

\- It will be perfect when she is 10 - beated Bella causing Rosalie to get angry.

Good night never came because seeing Paulette still wearing pajamas and food stains, Rosalie became even more enraged and took her to bathe while Esme offered to enlist the bed.

\- It's too early for her to go to sleep

\- She must sleep properly, you will also have to wake up even earlier to take her to kindergarten.

\- We will not keep her there

\- Do you still have the ridiculous idea of changing it?

The next few hours Bella and Edward heard Esme's litany about how stupid it was to change the girl to a nearby school and hoy much Alice liked that kindergarten, because of her memory they had to leave Paulette where she was.

\- For her memory, Paulette is with us - said Edward, frustrated by the situation, it was a kindergarten, she would stop seeing most of them when she entered primary school - we are not going to discuss what we are going to do with Paulette, if you wanted her in a school near your house, you would have stayed with her, that simple, mom.

Rosalie came with Paulette dressed in another clean pajamas, she prepared a light dinner, and brush her hair and braid it.

\- Pick up your toys and go to bed.

\- You don't have to do it - Bella contradict Rosalie, it was her fucking house and only she could say what was done - Matilde will do it tomorrow.

\- Pau must learn to lift her things.

\- You're right, but since it's my home and she´s under my care - said Bella, pulling Paulette until she've got Bella's right leg - I decide if I want her to pick up her things or not, as well as her bedtime.

\- I only want the best for her.

\- And I don't care what you think, so since you bathed and dined her , you can leave because it's too late for Esme to leave Carlisle alone and you have three children who need you even to look for their underwear.

Esme and Rosalie left the house completely enraged, Esme could not believe that her lovely and wonderful son was married to someone as unpleasant as Bella was, she did not even have the decency to thank them for helping them with Paulette.

\- I'll take care of Paulette - saied Rosalie driving through the lonely streets of the residential area - I will not leave her alone, Bella will not scare me away with her nonsense

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

On monday morning, Edward was about to leave for work while Bella saw him from the bed with a frown.

\- What do you think if I invite you to eat at the usual French restaurant? - he asked kissing her.

\- I would love to, but we can't.

\- Why?

\- Children are not accepted

Edward nodded thinking for the first time to the many places they frequented and that now with the arrival of Paulette in their lives, they would need a nanny to have dinner only the two.

\- Then I think we'll have to found someone to take care of the girl as quickly as possible - he assured making her laugh - call me if you have problems.

Bella nodded and accompanied him to the garage, it was so strange to say goodbye to him without opening the door of the car and wished a good day, it was strange to see him go in his car without her going in front of him, smiling in the mirror just to see it.

Bella came into the house with a smile on her face, she was so screwed when it came to Edward, she went back to her room to take a shower and prepare for the complicated day ahead, and everything revolved around Paulette, she really detested the idea of not being able to go to the office for the rest of the week, but it was better to leave things solved now than to wait to get complicated.

Paulette opened her blue eyes noticing that Bella was next to her.

\- Good morning Aunt Bella

\- Good morning, I need you to change your pajamas because we have many things to do, when you're ready wait for me down.

Paulette was going to talk, but Bella was already leaving the room with the towel around her body. She got off the bed and began to take off her pajama dress, leaving her panties with little hearts, she opened the box that had her clothes, Bella had not yet helped her to put her things in the closet. She decided on a yellow dress with ducklings, purple stockings and green rain boots, with everything in her hands she left her room and under the stairs, she left her clothes in the sofa and leaned on it.

Bella entered the television room noticing the bare feet that Paulette had raised, approached willing to reprimand her for not bringing shoes, but her little clothes left her speechless

\- Why have not you dress?

\- I don't know to how to dress me alone, aunt Bella, but here I have the clothes I want to wear.

Bella saw the exotic combination of clothes, shaking her head and taking the colorful clothes and Paulette's hand, taking her up the stairs again to the room where she spread the content of the box on the floor.

\- What are you looking for?

\- Something decent you can wear, we're in March Paulette, you can not wear socks and rain boots.

\- Why not?

\- Because you would be very hot and sweat like a pig in a pigpen.

\- Can I have a pet pig?

\- No, now get on the bed.

Paulette obeyed and waited patiently for Bella to dress her in pink shorts and t-shirts combined with her princesses' sneakers.

\- Do you know the son of the long-eared bunny?

\- I don't, I'm sorry.

\- It doesn't matter - she shrugged, looking at his sneakers with loose shoes - we can learn it together.

Bella smiled at her and made a bow with the aches, she was not going to sing a stupid rabbit song to learn to fasten her shoes, besides she didn't know any song.

Before leaving the room she let go Bella's hand and went for her doll that was in bed. Bella waited for her to come out in front of her with the doll against her chest.

On the ground floor, Matilde was waiting for them, taking care of the mess in the room that Paulette had left yesterday after playing with her tea set and plastic snack.

\- We'll be back in a few hours, if my sister-in-law comes just ignore her.

Matilde nodded and after handing her a packet of cookies and a box of strawberry juice, she continued with her work, Paulette did not dare to speak to her, every time she visited with her parent, Matilde never looked at her and the woman gave her a little scary because the wart she had next to his nose.

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

The first place they went was to the house where she lived with her parents, their things had disappeared completely only the sofas and the refrigerator were left in the lonely apartment, Paulette was sitting on the sofa while Bella talked to the man in charge of the building to cover the receipts that Alice and Jasper had not paid, as well as approving that the apartment was rented as quickly as possible.

Bella picked up Paulette before leaving the apartment, the only portrait of Alice and Jasper that was still in the apartment had been destroyed by her little hands, Bella could not blame her for feeling hurt, her little mind only knew that her parents were not with her and they left her with the uncles she only saw when it was her birthday or Christmas… or the needed them to pay the doctor's bill.

Even with tears in her eyes, Bella secured her in the backseat and the left the building for her next stop.

\- Do you want a _Blizzard_ from " _Dairy Queen"_ (1)?

Paulette nodded, wiping her eyes with her doll's dress.

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

* * *

 _ **(1)Brand that offers solid and drinkable dairy products especially designed for children who are in growth stage**_

 _ **Hello girls,**_

 _ **I just got back from the camp I was in, and literally the first thing I did was publish the chapter. I like this chapter a lot because it's the way they begin to adapt to living as a family of three. I hope you enjoyed it a lot.**_

 ** _On the other hand, I'm not sure if I can publish the next weekend, because I have family commitments, but I will do everything possible to be able to._**

 ** _Leave me your comments, criticisms, complaints, hate and love in a review._**


	6. Chapter 6: Routine

_**The characters in this story are not mine, they are from Stephenie Meyer. The story is not mine either, it's from Teffi Masen, this is just an authorized translation.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Routine**

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

The next few days passed smoothly, for Friday Bella had everything related to Paulette resolved, the school was the perfect place to have the girl for most of the day , the director had assured him with a smile too stretched that Paulette would be perfectly well and putting her in extra classes would help her keep her head occupied, in addition to having scheduled two weekly sessions with the child psychologist.

Not that Paulette was depressed, they just wanted to make sure she was heard when the the weight of her parents' death became evident in her life.

Edward had been chosen to go through Paulette if in any of the sessions his mood diminished to such an extent that he could not continue with his classes.

Bella would have taken the week for good if it were not that Rosalie showed up every morning and night, no matter how much Bella had made it clear that her presence was not wanted, Rosalie kept introducing herself.

Matilde was about to collapse, Bella assured her that she would only let him take care of Paulette and she would continue with her domestic chores, she was just an insufferable woman who only knew how to talk and complain about everything, but above all that she did not allow her to enter the house with the three demons she had as children, Matilde agred.

Although on monday morning, being the first day of classes at the new school, Rosalie was really useful since Bella did not have to worry about dressing Paulette or leaving after the bus passed.

Paulette kissed the cheeks of Bella and Edward before they left receiving kisses back, in addition to 5 dollars, Rosalie did not agree, but Bella ignored her and handed her the new pink backpack informing her that Paulette would arrive home in the afternoon, it was her decision to be for when he arrived or not.

Bella and Edward went to their respective jobs, Edward had to accelerate since Bella had increased speed, as if trying to get away as quickly as possible.

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

Paulette was nervous, she could not describe the stomach ache she felt, she did not want to go to a new school, she loved her former friends and teacher, she wanted to go to her old school.

He had said goodbye to Rosalie before getting on the bus with the neighbors, she was sitting alone in front of the bus without knowing anyone.

When he had gone with Bella last week he had been very scared of the huge building, plus there were many hallways and halls, many more children larger than her, although he liked the huge playground and would be in the soccer club in his old kindergarten there was no soccer team.

Upon arriving at the school the director waited for her with a huge smile, took her to her classroom and introduced her to the teacher, a tall, red-haired woman with a rainbow apron, Paulette sat in her little chair and waited for the class to begin.

As the room filled, Paulette began to feel increasingly nervous, no one spoke to her, she wanted her mom with her.

"Very good day my children."

"Good morning Miss Laura" they answered in chorus.

"As you will see little dragonets, today we have a new partner that will be integrated into our fun classes, can you come here in front of us, darling?

Paulette noded and stood up playing with her little hands until she reached the educator.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to us? We promise to listen to you very attentively, right?

"Of course Miss Laura" they answered again in chorus.

"Go forward heart, start with your name.

"My name is Paulette Cullen, I am 5 years old, I like puppies and kittens, but they do not let me have any of them… mmm… and my birthday is in two months.

"Are you going to have a birthday party?" asked a girl in the first row.

"I do not know, my uncles have told me anything"

"Do you live with your uncles?"

"Yes" she whispered awkward.

"Very good Paulette" interrupted the educator remembering what the director said, "maybe later you can invite us all to your birthday, go back to your place, Sarah will help you if you don't understand something of the book, right Sarah?"

"Yes, lady" the freckled girl answered.

Paulette returned to her place, Sarah smiled at him, at least she already had a friend.

During the rest of the day Paulette had fun singing songs and drawing in colored sheets and laughing with Sarah and her friends, they were very friendly, but she missed her friends from the other kindergarten, but she thought that maybe if she told Bella or Edward, they would take to play with them.

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

Bella laughed coquettishly enjoying the delicious food, Edward had invited her to the new and exclusive Vietnamese restaurant, both enjoying their company after having had to eat at home with a girl who threw half the food in his clothes or on the floor, even if they thought about it, it was not Paulette's company that bothered them but Rosalie's presence, depriving them of being affectionate.

They returned to their respective jobs after a quickening in Edward's car.

Edward came into his office, dial number 6 on his mobile phone, it was Bella's favorite florist, it was customary to send flowers to her after she let him play with her in the car knowing how much she hated doing it in the small place.

Bella meanwhile in her office, wrote a report that she had to send to the partners, when her personal inbox rang with a new message, she opened it noting that it was the school warning that Paulette had finished her first day successfully, as well as confirming his next session with the psychologist and her extra classes. Bella closed the message and continued with her work.

Paulette meanwhile played and laughed with her new friends at the soccer club, most of her friends had already invited her to their next birthdays and Paulette had accepted each of the invitations.

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

Bella came home and almost fell to feel the body of Paulette crashing against his legs, she hadn't the uniform and the pencil in her left hand she understood that Paulette was doing homework, although it had no sense because the director had assured her that Paulette wouldn't have homework.

"Good night, Paulette, have you already had dinner?"

"Yes, aunt Rose heated the dinner that Matilde prepared, I'm making a drawing with aunt Rose and there are many flowers. Do you know who they are for?"

"They're mine," Bella replied, walking to the living room where the vase of lilac flowers awaited her, in addition to Rosalie who was picking up the sketchbooks. "Edward sent them to me."

"Why?"

"Because he loves me a lot, Paulette." Bella answered dropping on the sofa, sighed when she felt a little body crawling on top of her. "Hello Rosalie, is not it too dark for you to stay here?"

"I was waiting for you" Rosalie huffed crossing her arms "it's almost 10 o'clock, you have left Paulette all day alone.

"You and Matilde were here, so she was not alone" she took Paulette off of her and took off her high heels "and it's too late for you to be out of your house, I'm already here so, why don't you go?

Rosalie was going to protest when Edward came and had the same reception from Paulette, Edward returned the hug and the sat next to Bella who hugged and kissed, sighed when Paulette interposed between them.

"I'll take Paulette to sleep and then I'll go."

Rosalie took Paulette to her room while Edward and Bella kissed as they wanted without interruption, to later heat their dinner.

Rosalie left 15 minutes later without saying goodbye.

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

The rest of the week the routine was repeated, Bella and Edward left each morning leaving Paulette still in her pajamas, Rosalie was in charge of dressing her and waiting for her to get on the bus and then go home and return until six o'clock. Time when Paulette came home after a tired day.

Paulette was happy with her new friends and her classes, so when she got home she fell asleep very quickly depriving her of telling Bella and Edward about her day at school, she told Rosalie, but for her it was not the same.

On saturday morning Paulette woke up to find that the house was alone, she was about to cry when she noticed that Matilde was leaving the laundry room.

"And my uncles?"

"In the office, go to change that Mrs. Rosalie will not be long in coming for you"

"I'm going to go with her?"

Matilde did not respond, she just continued with her work, Paulette went up to her aunt and uncle's room and waited for Rosalie to arrive, she did not like knowing that her uncles had left without saying goodbye to her.

Rosalie came home arguing with Bella on the phone to be an irresponsible for leaving Paulette at home, Bella hung up the phone and went back into the boardroom where her boss scowled at her for leaving in the middle of an important meeting.

Rosalie dressed Paulette and took her home for the day, her parents wanted to see her granddaughter and Rosalie would fulfill their whims.

~~~~ TSM ~~~~


	7. Chapter 7: A bad day

_**The characters in this story are not mine, they are from Stephenie Meyer. The story is not mine either, it's from Teffi Masen, this is just an authorized translation.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: A bad day**_

As the days passed the three adjusted to their new routine, Bella and Edward got up at the same time, got ready to go to work and after waking Paulette the three of them went down to breakfast, Pau ate a bowl of cereal or fruit with yogurt as she watched her uncles talk to each other, Bella and Edward left minutes before Rosalie and Matilde arrived, Paulette clung to Bella's neck in the mornings when she kissed him goodbye, Bella never removed her, Edward received her kiss with the same enthusiasm and then give her two dollars for school.

Things went relatively well, although Rosalie kept introducing herself every day and leaving until Paulette was in bed asleep, -Bella had no problem paying the Uber to take her home-, after the first week where Rosalie took Paulette on saturday morning became an habit to the point of deciding to even take her from the friday after school.

Edward, who arrived first at home on fridays did not agree with Rosalie's decision so he did not hesitate to go for Paulette and although she was in her pajamas and ready to sleep with their cousins, he took her in his arms and took her to the car where he turned on the heating and handed her the doll that Matilde had assured always slept with her, closed the door and turned to Emmett who shouted that he was irresponsible.

"Bella and I decide what is the best of her and that sleeping tight in the middle of your children is not the right thing to do."

"They have slept together since they were little kids, my children are used to sleeping and taking care of her, Alice and Jasper left her with us when they got a night job."

"But Paulette has a warm bed and only for her, she does not have to sleep tight next to three children who are older than her… I don't doubt that Rosalie's intentions have been good, but she should not go through my authority nor Bella's."

"What authority?" Rosalie intervened, "you leave the girl alone, I can not go on saturday morning and return home immediately, it's an unnecessary expense, I take care of her all day, you just make things more complicated."

"You don't have to go, Paulette wakes up about half a day on weekends and Bella and I get home at three o'clock, Matilde can take care of her in the short time we're not there and on sundays we're at home, we don't need you go for her."

"Paulette can not sleep so late or skip meals, Alice…"

"Alice let her sleep late!" Edward shouted completely frustrated "and now she is ours, so if she wants to wake up until 4 in the afternoon he will be able to do it because neither Bella nor I will deny her.

"You don't know anything about children, but Alice and Jasper left Paulette to us for a reason, Bella and I gave you the option to stay with Paulette with our financial help, but you refused, so save your suggestions and advices, because neither Bella nor I need them.

Edward got into the car and drove away from his brother's house, Paulette who was in the back seat got up and kissed her cheek.

"I also like to sleep in my bed, Uncle Edward," she said looking at him in the rearview mirror. "thank you for coming for me"

"Always, sweetie," he assured her pinching her nose making her laugh.

Twenty-five minutes later when they finally got home, Bella was waiting for them without understanding why they were in the street and with Paulette in their pajamas. After explaining what happened, they took Paulette to sleep.

When the two of them were alone, Edward told him the whole discussion, just as they decided to talk to Matilde so she would not let Rosalie come in on saturday morning if Paulette was still asleep, let alone take her away.

Her new decision brought Esme and Carlisle and the Brandon lords home complaining about how inconsiderate they were, Bella defended herself saying that if they wanted to see Paulette they had free entry to her house but under no circumstances would Paulette sleep outside the home.

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

The next few weeks Bella and Edward tried to arrive shortly before three to avoid further confrontations with Rosalie, even though she was waiting for them upset because Matilde had complied with not letting Rosalie bother Paulette while she was still asleep, Esme and Helen -Rosalie's mother- had decided to spend saturday afternoons with Paulette trying to climb on them.

But even they tried to keep Paulette busy most of the week with extra classes and to visit the psychologist twice a week with sessions, they could not avoid the happy and cheerful Paulette who had come wanting to spend every minute I could together with Bella and Edward, I was behaving more and more sad.

Bella had lost count of how many times Paulette told her how much fun she had playing with her friends, but now she barely whispered, on saturdays even when her grandparents visited her she was bored very fast to play and she preferred to sit in the middle of Bella and Edward and on sunday she felt down as she wanted to spend the afternoon in bed when she loved being in the backyard with the little house that Santa had brought her from Bella and Edward last Christmas.

Both let her pass, attributing his little encouragement to the school consumed their energies and sunday the little body of Paulette took the opportunity to rest, but, a call from the psychologist to work of Edward, I assure you that Paulette's little energy was a consequence of something else.

The psychologist had told Edward that it was because the lack of his parents was becoming present in his life, little by little she was losing her essence , forgetting his voice, if for an adult it was difficult to lose his parents for a child of Paulette's age was an even more complicated process, since by not completely understanding death, the slowly notice the absence until they understand that they will not return and the few memories they had have become blurred.

Edward promised to pay more attention to Paulette at night when they were at home. When he spoke with Bella both agreed that they should spend time with her without the interruption of Rosalie of the entire family, a difficult mission to fulfill taking into account that Rosalie really helped them with Paulette more than they would like to accept it, and that telling grandparents that they needed space for all three, would only cause unnecessary drama.

Both had stayed up late working two weeks before Paulette's birthday, leaving her even longer alone, Rosalie had been enraged with them, Bella thought that telling them that overtime was to get the saturday off to party with Paulette would help to avoid a drama, everything would have been joy if Rosalie had not taken to bad that they thought to spend the day with the girl without the present family.

"We want to spend the day with her, we love her and we are more aware of her than you are"

"You love her so much that you have refused to stay with her," Bella said sarcastically after Paulette went to sleep. "Leave your love speech for the rest of the family because neither Edward nor I swallowed your verbiage."

"I love Paulette"

"That's why you should understand that Paulette does not need you, she has us."

"You are never for her."

"Maybe you're right, but she just needs us," Edward said. "we appreciate you being here, but you're not indispensable"

"How dare you?¡" Rosalie asked furious. "Paulette would be even worse if I were not here"

"We don't know because you don't leave my house" Bella said frustrated "you have your family so focus on them and do not come back my house"

"I will return because I care Paulette, for the memory of my sister I will take care of her beloved daughter"

" _This is impossible"_ thought Bella and Edward at the same time.

"Look Rose," Edward said "we already have plans and we will not change them for you and what you think is better, you have said it, we are not so long with Paulette as she deserves and needs, so we will be with her the weekend.

Rosalie kept refusing to accept it, when she left she told them she would take the cake on saturday morning.

Bella and Edward decided to ignore her, they were not going to change their plans, just because Rosalie did not look like them.

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

A few days before her birthday after everyone went to sleep, Paulette woke up crying, Bella went to meet her and consoled her until she fell asleep again, many times she was so lazy to go back to her room so the rest of her the night with Paulette, although sleeping with a small 5 years was not so comfortable, so when Paulette woke up the third night crying, Bella did not have to wake up in another three hours, he could not get back to work again, much less when she had a meeting with the partners which would guarantee him a promotion in his position and a considerable increase in his check.

"Bella" Edward moaned, hugging her waist "she is crying"

"I already know it"

"Shut her up, I have a meeting with the Japanese in the first hour"

"I also have important things to do in the morning," he turned and snuggled against his chest "it's your time to turn to go see her, it's your niece"

"It's yours too"

"She doesn't have my blood"

"Bitch" whispered attracting her to his chest

"Fuck you" spirited passing his leg over Edward's

None of them moved, both too tired to go to console the little girl who was sobbing two doors away from the main room.

Twenty minutes later Edward came out of bed still half asleep leaving Bella's warm body. Upon entering the room, Paulette ran to the side of the bed to lie down, Edward got into the pink sheets and hug the small body that sighing against his chest, naively thought that was all the work, three minutes then Edward was involved in a talk about stuffed animals that were afraid of the monster that lived inside the closet in his old house and that they believed had followed them.

The next morning after enlisting and leaving for work, he remembered that he had been so focused on his meeting with the Japanese, as well as dinner with Biers, that had not said good-bye to Paulette.

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

Rosalie had not been at the door when Paulette arrived from school and had not arrive any time, Matilde had prepared chicken with macaroni, had set her to do the few easy duties that had been left, bathed her, given dinner and sent her to the bed.

Now Paulette watched the cartoons on the television in her aunt and uncle's room, after Matilde assured her that her uncles would arrive in a matter of minutes, she left confident that Paulette should behave like the big girl who would soon be.

Paulette agreed and said goodbye to Matilde, who made sure to leave windows closed, the stove turned off with the child protection that Bella and Edward had been responsible for putting before Paulette's arrival, put the security codes and passed the three locks, maybe it seemed exaggerated, but I was not going to put the girl at risk, well she knew how important that blonde girl was to Bella and Edward.

Paulette listened when her uncle´s car arrived, just as I waited patiently for them to enter the house and go up the stairs.

The knock on the door frightened her, but when she was open she saw that it was Bella, since Edward had cornered her against the door while he kissed her.

"Aunt Bella?"

They both froze and turned to see her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Edward releasing Bella to make her clothes fit.

"I was waiting for you" said sitting on the bed "why did you arrive so late?"

"We had to do things that do not concern you, now go to your room that is quite late and tomorrow you must get up early.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"No, now go to your room"

"Please, I promise not to move much and sleep very fast."

"No Paulette, you are too big to sleep with us."

"But I was still sleeping with my daddies, they did not care."

Edward froze, how could tell her "no" after she had Jasper and Alice out, but he really wanted some time alone with Bella, and with Paulette in bed he was not going to have any fun.

"Bells…"

Bella snorted at the lack of willpower that Edward possessed, took Paulette's hand down from the bed.

"I'll take you to your room, it's very night to keep you awake."

"But…"

Bella did not let her say a word to try to convince them, before she closed the door she watched Uncle Edward drop to the bed and change the channel to the television.

Bella rearranged the sheets again and helped her up onto the bed before fixing the hair braid, while she thought she needed an urgent haircut.

"Can you stay with me, Aunt Bella?"

"Pau…"

"Just a little while, as I fall asleep."

"Bella rolled her eyes, she wanted to have hot sex with Edward after having to put up with Bree and her horrible food, but with the little face of Puss in boots that Paulette was making she could not leave her alone.

"I propose a deal" Bella said while she tucked her up "I tell you something that Edward and I plan to do and you fall asleep right away."

Paulette thought for a second and nodded excitedly"

"In a few days it's your birthday, miraculously falls on saturday"

"My birthday?" she asked indecisively, she had thought that both had forgotten her birthday and she was afraid to ask why she had remained silent even with Rosalie.

"I know we haven't talked to you about what you wanted to do, but we were thinking that we could spend the day at " _American Girl Place"."_

Bella was wrapped in Paulette's small arms, jumping excitedly and talking a thousand times an hour.

~~~~ TSM ~~~~


	8. Chapter 8: Happy birthday?

_**The characters in this story are not mine, they are from Stephenie Meyer. The story is not mine either, it's from Teffi Masen, this is just an authorized translation.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Happy birthday?**

Saturday did not arrive fast enough, Paulette was excited, she had told all her friends that she was going to _American Girl Place,_ they had been excited and said how much fun it was, as well as the many things that their parents bought to them, Paulette accepted that it was much better than a birthday party, although she promised to talk to Bella to invite her five friends to spend the day at home.

Paulette was so excited about her birthday that she did not asked because Rosalie had not come, or why Matilde was now with her all the day, although if she was sincere, she liked that Rosalie did not go every day, she loved her aunt, but sometimes she was very bossy and did not like to be scolded when she did not eat the broccoli on the plate, it was not her fault that she did not like the green tree, she did not understand how her three cousins could like it.

Bella and Edward had gone to work after she got on the school bus and on friday it was Bella who took her to school, in just two days things had changed a lot.

Paulette thought it was because it was the gift that her parents had sent her from heaven.

She had kept her promise after all.

Bella was in a bad mood at night because after her hard work to get the direction of the accounting department, Marcus was angry with her for having arriving later to work, she had explained that having her niece in charge things were getting complicated.

" _Sure you can with this charge? I need someone responsible and committed to the job."_

The stupid comment of Marcus had angered her so much that she had shouted at everyone who crossed her path, Angela tried to have things at once before receiving a scream, but the messenger boy had not run with the same luck when he handed her a package one hour later.

"It's no problem, Mrs Bella" Matilde had said after she asked Paulette to sleep before she arrived, she was not in the mood to put up with an overactive girl who would not let her take a soothing bath in the tub, she admitted that Rosalie was a great help, but she was not willing to call her, Angela was already looking for qualified nannies.

Only two days had passed and she was not willing to let stress and anger become an habit in her day, she was not going to get in trouble with her work, much less see it affected after how hard she had to work to get it.

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

The long-awaited day arrived, Paulette had woken up shortly after the clock struck eleven, went down to the first floor and ran to the kitchen where Bella and Edward were waiting for her in the breakfast room with a stack of hotcakes with whipped cream and strawberry syrup.

"Happy birthday, sweetie" Bella hug her kissing her cheeks.

"You're two or three?" asked Edward after hugging her

"Five, I'm a big girl," she said proudly. "and my gift?"

"Well, we thought that now that you're a responsible girl you could choose the doll you want."

Paulette squealed excitedly and kissed Edward's cheeks with his mouth full of whipped cream, each year they gave him a _American girl_ _of the year_ _ **(2),**_ the four previous dolls were her favorites, the one of the four years had taken it again and again at school, her friends also had theirs.

Paulette did not protest while Bella changed it quickly without stopping to think if she had accidentally scratched her with her nails when she put the dress on her or pulled her hair while combing her with two pigtails, Paulette completely ignored that both Bella and Edward were against the time before Rosalie and the other family arrived and prevented them from leaving.

They both knew that they had played with their luck by letting Paulette sleep late, but if they did not awake her on a normal day, on her birthday they would be much less so.

They left the house after Edward hung up the incoming call from Emmett.

The trip from her home located on I'Upper East Side to _American Girl Place_ was 10 minutes, 20 if they counted the time it took Edward to find a decent place to park, but by the time they finally found a place and after they managed to control Paulette's excited jumps as they walked, Edward regretted as soon as they got close enough to the building to notice to the building to notice that it was not just an average establishment, the building had four floors, which in their windows had the " _AG_ " LOGO **(3)** , I knew it would be girls' things, but not that it was of that magnitude.

Bella and Paulette had left him as soon as they entered the establishment, all he could see were girls with dolls looking at clothes and choosing hairstyles.

One of the attendants kindly took him to the cafeteria where there were two other men with the same bored face, something told him that he would not see his two girls in a long, long time, and that they would not miss him a bit.

Bella meanwhile had taken Paulette to the huge shelf where the dolls were on display, Paulette had given more than four laps to the catalog and still could not decide which doll she loved.

"What do you think if we buy a _MAG"_ **(4)**

"I do not know, what if you choose it for me?"

"You are a big and responsible girl who can choose what she likes, I will buy the one you choose"

Paulette thought about it and after seeing the catalog again twice and telling Bella what she liked about each doll, she finally chose a redhead doll with freckles.

The next stop to choose the clothes that the doll and would wear, as well as the doll hairstyle and accessories, were pure fun for Paulette and Bella.

"Your daughter is a charm" the woman next to her had said as she watched Paulette choose which pet should have the doll, something told her she would choose the pink piglet.

About four hours later, Bella and Paulette went to the restaurant, before they passed by Edward who was watching a football game on a small television with the other parents, it seems that he had not been so bored.

"Look, Uncle Edward, she's Valentina," the doll showed, which was two-thirds its size. "Is not it cute?"

"Quite pretty, ready to get out of here and go eat somewhere else?"

Edward was afraid to see Paulette's confused face, as well as hear Bella's laugh.

"There's a restaurant here Edward," Bella assured him, handing over the bag with the accessories Paulette had chosen , "and the menu is going to delight you."

The anguished moan was not only from Edward but also from the other men, they just hoped that the happy menu was really delicious and worth spending $110 on a doll, more accessories.

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

Two hours later they secured Paulette in the backseat with Valentina next to her.

"You had fun today?" asked Edward once he put the car in march.

"A lot, thanks for a superduper birthday"

"You don't need to thank precious" Bella assured retouching her makeup "it's your special day, it must be celebrated"

Paulette smiled and talked to her doll telling her how much she would like to sleep with her in her bed, but when they noticed that they were entering the Lincoln Tunnel, she asked

"Where we go?"

"We still need to buy the cake, why do you think that neither Bella nor I ordered cake in the restaurant?"

The next 40 minutes Paulette was playing with her doll telling her how much she would like her cake, completely oblivious to Bella arguing with Edward, buying a cake in New Jersey was not part of the day's plan.

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

"I love it, I love it, I love it" Paulette screamed, seeing her pink cake with ribbons and flowers.

Bella, Edward and the famous pastry owner of " _Carlo's Bakery shop"_ **(5)** saw the emotion of Paulette, the three happy because they had fulfilled their goal.

They left the bakery with an assistant who left the box with the cake in the back of the truck.

Edward drove home, the shortest twenty minutes of his life , but even when we gave way, slowed down and walked " _accidentally"_ down another street, they arrived at his house shortly after 7 pm.

He saw the truck belonging to his brother parked next to his parents, both accepted that they would face a great drama.

Paulette under the car with the doll in her arms and hug her grandparents, uncles and cousins before she began to relate her exciting day, as well as her new doll.

Paulette entered the house followed by Rosalie's three children who were still uncomfortable being at Bella and Edward's house, the three of them knew that they would get in trouble if they ran like Paulette did.

"Only because Paulette is happy I will not say anything" said Esme looking badly at her son and daughter-in-law before entering home.

Edward took out the box with the cake from the back of the truck, Bella waiting for him without understanding what the hell they had done so that Emmett's calm face had changed so suddenly when he saw the box of the bakery.

Edward left the cake in the kitchen where Matilde showed him the apple pie that his mother had made, now Emmett's face made sense.

He returned to the room to see Paulette opening presents with Alex, Zack and Matt who gave him their gifts.

"Did not you give anything to Paulette?" asked Rosalie picking up the gift wrappers.

"The doll is our gift as every year"

"You mean, the first time you give her a doll" Carlisle said.

"But it's not the first time that american dolls are given to me, grandpa, Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward have always given me dolls, they gave me Maddi" to emphasize the doll that was sitting next to Mr. Brandon "they gave it to me when I turned 4 , now I chose this because I am a big girl and res-pon-sa-ble ... Did I say it well Aunt Bella?"

"Perfectly"

"Why don't you go and upload your gifts to your room?" Esme said smiling "Your cousins will help you"

The four children nodded and as Paulette climbed the stairs with Valentina in her arms, Alex carried the other toys while Zack and Matt went behind them with nothing in their hands.

"Alice said that she and Jasper bought the dolls" said Rosalie

"I do not know what to tell you Rose" I speak Edward "Bella and I buy the dolls every year."

"That's impossible" needed Rosalie seconded by Esme and Emmett "Alice does not lie, you do and now they are doing it, Alice told me that she had the doll set aside for Pau, you are taking over a gift that does not belong to you"

Bella did not have the opportunity to answer how stupid her comment was, for Paulette was coming down the stairs with Valentina in her arms.

"Can we eat cake?" Valentina and I want a huge piece.

"Yes, let's start the delicious apple pie," Esme said standing up and walking to the kitchen followed by Alex, Matt and Zack, Paulette was pensive without knowing what pay spoke.

The Brandon's went behind them seeing exactly what happened each year, Paulette left everyone's gifts in oblivion and focused on the doll that Bella and Edward had given her, Helen still did not understand why Paulette loved the couple so much, a luxurious doll was not the way to win a child.

But what made her even more intrigued was how Alice had appropriated the gifts.

Each year Helen received her daughter and granddaughter very punctual at home for the little meeting that would be for the birthday, Paulette already had the doll in her arms when she got home, Alice said that Jasper had worked overtime to buy it, but Paulette He denied it much later, mentioning that it had been a gift from his uncles, Helen never said anything, but now seeing her other daughter without understanding or believing a bit in what Alice had lied, she accepted that staying silent was not a good idea.

In the kitchen everyone was stunned to see the pink cake, Paulette had climbed into the chair waiting for Matilde to put the candle that would blow, being a little girl did not realize how angry Esme was. They sang happy birthday to her and after she blew the little candle with the number five, Matilde distributed the cake giving a great piece to Paulette.

"Can I talk to you in private Edward?" asked Esme leaving the slice of cake on the counter

Edward nodded and led her to the office on the first floor, letting Esme in first, then entering and closing the door behind him.

" Did you do it on purpose?"

"What are you talking about, mom?"

"Why did you buy him that cake if you know perfectly well that I made his pies since his birthday number one?!"

"Well ... Bella decided to take her to "American Girl Place", I could not think of anything else but to ask for a cake that she knew she would love."

"She loves my pies"

"Forgive me mom, I did not remember it, besides you can not get mad because I've never been to Paulette's birthday and I did not know it."

"Which makes you even more inconsiderate."

"Only bread, bread with pink fondant."

"You do not understand, what is given is not the value of the good but the affection with which you give it and you and Bella still can not understand that."

"Of course, just because we decided to buy a fucking cake that would make her happy now we are the bad guys, you know mom, love is not just saying the word, it is demonstrated in trying to make people happy, not to make them go hungry or hardship or give It hurts for someone else to pay the bills, if you mean love is just saying the word no matter how fucked up, then sorry, but neither Bella nor I want that for Paulette, enough had with Alice and Jasper"

"Don't put your brother in this! They tried their best for Paulette, they worked to pay for the medicines and consultations Paulette needed for their asthma.

"Of course, they worked on going with Bella and asking them to write a check to pay for a Paulette consultation that did not even exist"

"What are you talking about? Your brother was an honest man, who tried the best for his family, he showed love, Jasper and Alice were a perfect couple who showed love and affection towards themselves as the rest of the people and mainly to her daughter, they were not interested in the material, not like you and Bella, the only thing they think about is the price of things, sometimes I think you're only together for their bank accounts."

"I do not allow you to talk about my relationship with Bella, you do not know anything about her and you have no right to judge us" he warned furiously walking to the door, before he left he turned to face her "I do not see that you complain about the value of gifts that Bella and I do to you, but thanks for telling me that we should no longer worry about your gift, with one simple word it's enough for you."

Edward whipped the office door.

That Bella and he did not want to share his love with others did not mean they did not love each other. They loved each other, there was no doubt about that, they just did not want to show it with a nosy family that all they did was to judge everything they did. Just like now, I had only bought a cake in the bakery that I knew would thrill Paulette like any other child.

Esme was punishing him when it was the first time he heard his mother make the cake for Paulette, when he certainly gave Alice money to buy Paulette's favorite cake. What did they do with that money?

Ten minutes later he left the bathroom just to see that Bella was in the midst of a heated argument with the Brandon lords who had Paulette next to them, Albert Brandon holding the rabbit backpack.

"Paulette does not sleep outside the house" Bella repeated.

"They took almost all of her birthday, it's just that she stays with us."

Brandon, with all due respect, I take care of Paulette so, whatever you consider fair does not interest me in the least, Paulette is not going anywhere but her room to sleep

"But I want to go with my grandparents, Aunt Bella"

"Don't argue Paulette"

"Please," she used the best pout she had, "it will only be one night"

"Don't argue or pray Paulette" explained Edward understanding the cause of the discussion "Bella said no and you must obey"

"Please"

"No," he repeated, "now go to your room"

"But..."

"To your room!"

Paulette took a small jump for shock and then ran upstairs.

"It's a girl" said Esme "she just wanted to sleep with Helen and Albert, that's not bad"

"And we told you not the first time, but you kept bothering" he answered frustrated, they had spent a very good day how to end this way

"That's no way to talk to your mother"

"And no way to talk to your son," Bella said, "we had a nice day with Paulette, but you had to come and fuck the day"

"As you dare to talk to us like this, we still come here even when there is a lot of retirement from our houses."

"No Helen, we do not invite you to be here, we do not even consider inviting you, you were the ones who prevailed even when we told you that we had plans"

"It's our granddaughter"

"And it is under our tutelage, if they wanted it so much as they claim to do it and they care about it they would have accepted the financial help we offered, but no, you just wanted to respect the memory of your daughter, who deceived us into signing."

"Alice would never do something like that," Albert contradicted.

"Well, she did, but at this moment it does not matter what he did, because the girl is up there and will stay there until Edward and I decide, just as you can see her again until we win"

"Are you going to take us away from our granddaughter?"

"Of course yes, we live forty minutes away, Paulette is busy all day like us, the school is forbidden to let Paulette go with someone other than Edward or me and when the transporter arrives home he makes sure that he enters the house, not that he goes elsewhere, to take her away from you would be much easier than you think."

"You can not do that," Helen said rather angrily.

"We're going to do it and you can not help it, because whatever you think or want, I do not care about a fucking shit"

"I do not allow you to talk to my mother like that"

Before anyone could react, Rosalie slapped her face; Bella smiled covering her cheek before slapping Rosalie back so hard that her body turned around and Emmett had to stop her from falling.

Rosalie covered her sore cheek

"Get out of my house now," Edward said, holding Bella's waist. "All of you do it."

"After what your wife did?, You're impossible Edward"

"As always only time what is best for you Emmett, Rosalie was the first to give the blow, if you can not stand that someone wins, then you should be quiet and doing nothing."

Emmett and Rosalie left the house followed by their children, Helen and Albert were behind them, Esme and Carlisle stayed behind

"You are making mistakes that can not be erased, the girl does not deserve to be separated"

Neither Bella nor Edward deigned to tell them, it was not worth it.

"Let's go to the room, I think there are pills so that your precious face does not get inflamed."

"I do not hit me so hard Edward, I think she'll have to worry about tomorrow about the amount of makeup she should use."

Edward did not hear her and led them up the stairs, before they reached her room Paulette opened her door.

"Are you okay, Aunt Bella?"

"Go to your room Paulette" said Edward "I'll go to put on your pajamas in a few moments"

"But..."

"Don't argue and go to your room."

Paulette looked down and went back into her insipid room.

It was her birthday, they did not have to scold her on her birthday or leave her alone.

~~~~ TSM ~~~~

* * *

 _ **(1) American Girl Place, more than a doll shop is a real beauty salon for them. After the purchase of a doll, it goes through the hands of the salespeople to, above all, make them hairstyles and treatments.**_

 _ **(2) American girl of the year, AG presents a new collection of a doll each year that will only be available for one year. These dolls often have a collection of at most three books that show and predict what today's girls have to face.**_

 _ **(3) American Girl**_

 _ **(4) My American girl, by its acronym in English or a doll that looks like you, according to its slogan.**_

 _ **(5) Carlo's Bake Shop, generally known as Carlo's bakery, is a bakery in Hoboken, Jersey, owned by Buddy Valastro. The bakery has garnered public attention as the framing of the TV series TLC, Cake Boss**_

* * *

 _ **Hi girls,  
**_

 _ **I'm so sorry to have taken so long to update, I promise you that if this chapter reaches 10 reviews, tomorrow I upload another. If not, at the latest on Wednesday I will upload the next one, and on Saturday one more.**_

 _ **Thanks for continuing here.**_


End file.
